


The Princess Of My Dreams

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji attempted to write a poem for you.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader





	The Princess Of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but cute! I haven’t written poetry in a long time since college, but I tried my best. At least I didn’t force myself to rhyme every single line. Lol

##  ** The Princess Of My Dreams **

_No princess has awakened madness from me until now  
A maiden that drives me crazy  
Beautiful and loyal, a woman devoted to me  
I’m a knight’s whose composure shatters every time our eyes connect  
Call me a protector of the damsel-in-distress  
Not that you’re always in danger  
But always rely on me when you need me  
When you’re in my arms, I never want to let go  
I’d rather kiss you until you’re weak in my embrace  
I may have rescued you, but in turn your rescued me  
My captive heart belongs to you  
I’ll always keep you safe  
I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you happy  
You’re my princess, now and forever_

You squealed with such gusto, Haiji flinched as he held on to the poem he happened to write for you.

“I love it!” You tackled him with a hug, sending him to the sofa.

Haiji frowned, his cheeks a bright cherry red. “It’s not _that_ amazing. I just started writing colorful sentences and let my heart guide me.”

“That’s why it’s amazing. Your poem is beautiful, Haiji.” You cupped his manly face. Smiling, you pressed his lips with a hunger that would leave him breathless. 

“My sexy princess,” he murmured between kisses before pinning you on the bed and devouring your lips. You sighed in pleasure and spent your morning French kissing your handsome knight.


End file.
